El Precio del Poder
by AceHikenNo
Summary: La joven Emperatriz Boa Hancock sufre mientras pelea con Luffy, este solo ataca para entrenar y volverse mas fuerte pero pierde la batalla. Luego de ser derrotado Hancock le cura sus heridas y al poco tiempo empieza a recordar como terminaron las cosas de aquella manera que la hacia sufrir por dentro
1. Recuerdos dolorosos

Los personajes de One Piece le pertenece a su creador Oda  
Esta historia transcurre durante el Time Skip

* * *

La isla Rusukaina un lugar habitado por Animales salvajes, cuyo clima cambia cada semana, razon por la cual vivir aqui no es la mejor de las ideas, aunque por esa misma razon es el mejor lugar para un intenso entrenamiento

Justo Ahora esta isla era testigo de una pelea de entrenamiento. Entre el Joven Luffy quien llevaba 19 meses entrenando en el lugar y La Emperatriz de las Amazonas Boa Hancock

El Joven se hayaba tirado en el suelo con muchas heridas fisicas visibles mientras que la Emperatriz estaba unos metros al frente suyo con una expresion que denotaba ira - **Es todo por ahora** - Dio la vuelta empezando a caminar y bajo su rostro

**Espera...** - Se escucho decir a duras penas de Luffy, mientras con mucha dificultad se levantaba del suelo y adoptaba una pose de pelea - **Aun...Aun puedo seguir, ven y pelea ** - Comento mostrando un rostro serio poco usual en el

Al oir esto la emperatriz suspiro y nego con la cabeza sin voltear - **No vale la pena...Ya no mas...** - Expreso con tristeza al final sin detener su caminar.

Ante esto, el joven impaciente empieza a correr olvidando por completo que la Emperatriz al manejar el Haki de la Observacion anticiparia eso y justo antes de llegar lo recibio una fuerte patada en el rostro haciendole retroceder tirandolo nuvamente al suelo. Todo esto mientras una lagrima traicionera caia por su rostro.

Luffy callo con la cabeza pegada al suelo, hancock le miraba esperando alguna reaccion, pero nada sucedio pues el joven habia perdido la conciencia por aquella patada. Al darse cuenta que no despertaria en un buen rato la emperatriz dio un suspiro empezando a caminar en direccion de Luffy para sanar sus heridas

* * *

Algunas horas despues, ambos jovenes se encontraban frente a una fogata sobre la cual varios trozos de carne de diversos animes se cocinaban. Una leve risa se dejo oir de parte de la emperatriz mientras le acercaba un trozo de carne a un Luffy inconciente acostado con la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas, este comia tranquilamente a pesar de estar domido repitiendo la palabra "Carne" cada que podia

**Espera un poco que pronto estara listo el siguiente ** - Pronuncio con un ligero sonrojo al notar los getos de Luffy con la cara buscando comida - **Alimentandote asi, casi parecemos una pareja recien casada**- volvio a hablar poco antes de perderse en sus pensamientos imaginando una vida de casada al lado de Luffy, pero volvio al mundo real para volver a darle de comer trozos de carne

Al poco tiempo ya la carne se habia acabado Luffy aun dormia mostrando un rostro despreocupado y sonriente, el mismo que antes solia Mostrar siempre...

Un par de gotas empezaron a caer en el rostro de Luffy provenientes de Hancock quien le miraba con una sonrisa melancolica y lagrimas brotando de sus ojos - **Espero impaciente... El dia que vuelvas a ser tu mismo...Luffy ** - tras decir aquello empezo a recordar como comenzo aquella dolorosa situacion en la que ahora se encontraba

_-|| Flash Back (un mes antes) ||-_

Hancock se encontraba en la terraza de su castillo mirando la isla de Rusukaina a lo lejos donde ella sabia que Luffy se encontraba entrenando - **De seguro tanto entrenamiento le dara hambre... Ya se! le llevare una balsa llena de comida preparada por mi ** - Comento emocionada dispuesta a ir a la cocina pero esta fue detenida por la anciana Nyon - **Espera un momento Mocosa no puedes simplemente ir e irrumpir en su entrenamiento **

Hancock se molesto pero tomo aire y volteo a ver a la anciana con un rostro tierno e inocente - **Demo... Yo quiero ir a ver a Luffy y no tiene nada de malo el llevarle un poco de comida para que recupere fuerzas ** - Nyon al ver su rostro se sonrojo y casi accede pero giro la vista para liberarse de los efectos de su hechizo - **Dejate de trucos Mocosa que tienes prohibido ir, aun si quieres que luffy sea tu esposo no puedes simplemente aparecer asi como asi mientras entrena con Rayleigh-San** -

Hancock carraspeo molesta pues no podia negar que tenia razon, si queria demostrar que era un buen prospecto para esposa ante Luffy no podia molestarle mientras entrenaba, aun asi, sus ganas por verle no disminuyeron

Unos pasos se oyeron algunos metros cerca y una de las sirvientas paso hacia la terraza - **Hebihime-sama Rayleigh-San ah venido y desea hablar con usted ** - Ambas mujeres se asombraron, en primer lugar por el hecho que el estaba entrenando a Luffy y en segundo lugar porque violo la ley anti-hombres de la isla

Rapidamente fueron al lugar donde el viejo se encontraba tranquilamente esperando con una sonrisa burlona - **Rayleigh-San, aunque usted es una persona conocida esta isla no permite el acceso a hombres y es conciente de ello asi que, porque ah venido ** - pregunto la Anciana la cual fue interrumpida por Hancock - **Mas importante que eso, donde esta Luffy, no estaban entrenando ** -

El viejo se rasco la cabeza riendo un poco por las palabras de la anciana, pero tomo un rostro serio al oir mencionar el nombre de Luffy - **Eh venido a pedirle un Favor a Hebihime ** - el tono serio dejo intraquilos a las presentes. Que podria ser y porque usaba un tono tan serio


	2. Desconocido

Todas las mujeres en la sala estaban expectantes ante el tono tan serio de un anciano que normalmente nunca es serio y más aun que ni debería estar allí. Un pequeño intercambio de miradas entre el anciano y las damas fue suficiente para que la emperatriz levantara la vista hacia sus sirvientas - **De momento es todo, retírense **-

Las sirvientas asintieron y luego de hacer una reverencia marcharon fuera de la habitación. Ya con solo tres personas allí la anciana volvió a tomar palabra - **Listo Rayleigh-san ya hay privacidad ahora puede hablar tranquilamente **

El anciano aun semi-arrodillado en pose de respeto asintió - **Bueno iré directo al grano, quisiera que Hebihime-sama fuera a Rusukaina para entrenar con Luffy los 6 meses que faltan de su entrenamiento **-

Al oír esto los ojos de joven emperatriz se llenaron de alegría, 6 meses era bastante tiempo, lo suficiente para lograr su cometido, mas aun porque nadie en esa isla los molestaría -** Claro que lo hare! **- comento emocionada y se levanto pero fue detenida y obligada a volver a sentar por la anciana Nyon - **Espera un momento, que es lo otro que no nos ah dicho Rayleigh-san **- comento está muy seria

Hancock cayó en cuenta que había olvidado la cara de seriedad del Anciano, tomo aire y se calmo - **Cierto, también me gustaría saber el porqué me pide esto, usted tiene más experiencia y poder que yo **

Una pequeña sonrisa asomo el rostro del anciano, pocas personas tenían el respeto la princesa serpiente más aun tratándose de un hombre - **Hay 2 razones para ello. La primera es que ya llevamos año y medio entrenando por lo cual será mas efectivo si pelea contra otra persona y las Kuja tiene un buen domino del Haki **- termino de decir sin completar su frase pues lo otro no era tan sencillo de explicar

La Joven emperatriz algo impaciente se apresura a preguntarle - **Y cuál es el otro motivo para pedirme tal favor **- Cruzo los brazos y apoyo una pierna en la rodilla de la otra, la postura hacia aun más evidente su falta de paciencia

**Iré sin rodeos entonces Hebihime-sama... Me temo que Luffy ha optado por seguir un camino algo distinto... Está cambiando y si no se le frena el cambio será permanente **- Tan pronto pronuncio aquello la princesa ya lo tenía sujeto del cuello, su rostro era de completa furia y despedía un aura asesina

- **Acaso tuviste algo que ver con ese "Cambio" de Luffy... porque si es así Juro por mi Reino que te matare **- Por mucho respeto que ella le tuviera a ese hombre no dudaría en quitarle la vida por dañar a su amado

A pesar del rostro tan enojado de aquella mujer el anciano mantuvo su rostro serio el cual se fue tranquilizando para calmar la ira de la joven emperatriz - **Lamento decepcionarla pero yo no soy responsable de tal cambio **- Luego de aquella frase bajo la cabeza con una señal de tristeza - **Aunque admito que tengo parte de la culpa por no darme cuenta antes... **- Antes de terminar de hablar su cuello había sido soltado por una furiosa emperatriz la cual dio la vuelva dispuesta a salir de la habitación

Pero antes irse del lugar se detuvo y alzo la voz - **De igual manera te hare responsable si algo malo le ah pasado a Luffy y si al volver aun estas en la isla, por violar la ley que prohíbe hombres en Amazon Lily serás ejecutado **- Tras decir aquello marco dejando solos al par de ancianos, quienes sabían que esas palabras fueron producto de la ira y aun así tenía toda la razón pues el había roto la regla más sagrada de aquel lugar

Pocas horas después el barco de las Piratas Kuja se acercaba a la playa en la isla de Rusukaina, al frente de dicho barco estaba una gran pila de comida y al lado de esta la joven emperatriz con una gran sonrisa y perdida en sus propios pensamientos - **Bien ya eh preparado un montón de comida ahora solo falta entregársela a Luffy, la comida le quitara eso que tiene estoy segura **- Mientras sus manos estaba en la frente en su mente ella le daba de comer en la boca a su amado y este le decía algunas cosas románticas luego de tragar

De vuelta al mundo real el barco arribo y toda la comida fue puesta en platos de gran tamaño al inicio del bosque, luego de ello el barco se retiro y todas las amazonas le desearon buena fe a su emperatriz así como también mandaron saludos para su amigo Luffy

Una vez en tierra firme se dispuso a caminar pero no dio más que unos cuantos pasos cuando escucho un fuerte ruido cercano, giro la vista en dirección de ese sonido y vio como una enorme figura pasaba volando cerca de ella hasta estrellarse contra un árbol que le detuvo.

Hancock miro como el árbol se partía 2 y aquella figura resulto en un Gorila gigante con varias marcas de golpes y heridas, sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo por el estado del animal giro la cabeza mirando en dirección a donde vino para buscar a quien le había lanzado tan lejos. No tardo mucho en ver a una figura algo pequeña para el tamaño promedio de los habitantes de la isla caminado en dirección del animal

El corazón de aquella mujer comenzó a acelerarse a la par que sus mejillas se encendían de un color carmesí, pues se acercaba el hombre que hacia año y medio había logrado conquistarla sin que el mismo supiera cómo - **Luffy! **- Subió la voz extendiendo la mano en forma de saludo alegremente

El chico en cambio ignoro la voz de la joven mujer mientras se acercaba hasta estar a unos 10 metros del gorila, una vez que confirmo su estado dio un suspiro - **Pensé que duraría mas, así no me sirven de nada para hacerme más fuerte **- Dio la vuelta en dirección a la selva y empezó a caminar

Antes que el chico se alejara aun más la joven volvió a hablar pero esta vez usando un tono más tranquilo - **Luffy a pasado tiempo, como estas **- Luffy se detuvo y dio la vuelta mostrando una cara algo enojada -

**Se puede saber porque estás aquí? **– Pregunto algo molesto e inmediatamente sin darle tiempo de responder agrego otra cosa – **Rayleigh les había dicho que no me molestan en 2 años y aun faltan 6 meses** - Contesto con cierta molestia en su voz, no quería ser interrumpido mientras entrenaba y estaba seguro que la aparición en la isla de aquella mujer retrasaría su entrenamiento -

Su tono era cruel y eso le dolía, aun así tomo aire para contestarle pues era lo debido - **Rayleigh-san me ha pedido que venga para ayudarte en tu entrenamiento Luffy **- Cuando termino de hablar los ojos del muchacho se apagaron un poco, tranquilizando la ira que parecía tener ante aquella noticia

Se llevo una mano a la barbilla en tono pensativo - **Con que a esto se refería con que vendría la parte final de mi entrenamiento un oponente distinto de él **- Miro a la joven inspeccionándola minuciosamente acto que produjo un sonrojo por la parte de la observada - **Bueno ya te vi pelear en Marine Ford y sé que eres fuerte, así que me podrás ser de utilidad **- comento con algo de cinismo y una sonrisa muy diferente a la que solía tener normalmente

Una lagrima comenzó a caer a través del ojo derecho de la joven y el pecho de la empezó a dolerle, no tanto por lo cruel de sus palabras y mucho menos por lo cruel de sus palabras hacia el gorila, después de todo solo es un animal y ella se la pasa pateando muchos cuando se meten en su camino. El dolor se produjo por la extraña sensación que esa persona frente a ella era un completo desconocido


End file.
